Opposites Attract
by Digiegg
Summary: ¿Hikari se habia enamorado?. Hikari x Miyako ... mejor conocidas como ¡Kari x Yolei!


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.  
**Feedback:** Criticas constructivas bienvenidas.  
**Notas:** Estoy consiente de que hay faltas de ortografia. El español no es mi primer idioma.

* * *

_Resiste. Cuando oigas la voz de la oscuridad gritare y hare mucho ruido._

**Esas palabras...**

_Si sientes que te devora la oscuridad ten por seguro que te tomare de la mano y te regresare aqui._

**aparecen en mi cabeza**

_Estoy contigo, nunca vuelvas a decir que no puedes._

**...cada vez que sueño contigo.**

E despertado. Aun tengo mis ojos cerrados, pero definitivamente e despertado. Hace menos de 10 segundos me encontraba en otro de mis sueños extraños, con Miyako. Pero para mi fortuna o desgracia e despertado para empezar con mi rutina diaria. Abri mis ojos para encontrarme con mi alarma que marca las 5:58am. Suelo levantarme a las 6:00am, pero ultimamente me despierto justo antes de que empieze a sonar. Me asegure de apagarla para que no molestara a Gatomon, ya que el siempre se queda dormido hasta que dan las siete. Despues de eso tomamos un desayuno y caminamos rumbo a la escuela.

Mi escuela es aburrida, ¿la de quien no? pero yo nunca me e quejado de nada, por lo menos no en voz alta. Ademas de que tengo la oportunidad de ver a Takeru y a Daisuke todos los dias sin excepcion. A Iori no lo frecuento tanto porque es varios grados menor que yo, y a Miyako...a Miyako-chan rara vez la veo en _mi_ escuela. Desde que paso a secundaria, donde Sora, mi hermano y los demas estan, casi nunca viene a visitarnos. An de pensar "que descarada, como puede olvidarse de sus amigos" pero es todo lo contrario. A Miyako la veo minimo cinco dias a la semana. Takeru y Iori la ven casi a diario, por vivir en el mismo edificio. Y Daisuke...bueno, creo que _el _es el que no tiene tiempo con tantos partidos de football.

Siempre que tenemos oportunidad los niños elegidos de mi generacion nos vemos despues de la escuela, aunque la mayoria de las veses solo somos Miyako y yo. Es imposible juntarnos los siete dias de la semana, pero por lo menos 2 veses a la semana estamos los seis juntos.

Ahora se preguntaran ¿para que les hablo de mis amigos? se supone que ya los conosen muy bien a todos ¿no es asi?. Estoy empezando a pensar que quiero evitar el tema. Aunque pensandolo bien, no lo negare...¡quiero evitar el tema!. Contarles sobre Miyako-chan y como poco a poco me enamoro de ella es algo que nisiquiera hubiera podido aceptar yo misma.

Nisiquiera yo lo sabia, nisiquiera tenia idea, hasta que un dia Gatomon dijo algo que cambio todo. Nose como puedo recordarlo con tanta exactitud, pero estoy segura que fue hace 11 dias.

**FLASHBACK**

Habian acabado las vacaciones de navidad y al dia siguiente tendriamos que volver a la escuela. Miyako habia salido con su familia de viaje por cuatro dias y mañana seria el dia en que regresaria. Yo estaba en mi casa sin mucho que hacer, viendo programas que supuestamente dan risa en la TV, cuando sin querer se me escapo un comentario.

- Ojala Miyako regresara el dia de hoy - dije un poco desanimada.

- Llevas diciendo lo mismo desde que se fue - dijo Gatomon entrerisas mientras intentava abrir una coca-cola.

- ¿Enserio? - mensione asombrada, ya que no me habia percatado - ni me di cuenta - dije al mismo tiempo en que le ayudava a abrir su bebida.

- No te preocupes, eso es normal cuando amas a alguien.

No les voy a mentir, el mundo se me congelo en ese momento. ¿Como sabia Gatomon que yo estaba enamorada de Miyako? aunque esperen... ¡¿yo estaba enamorada de Miyako? no no, esto debia ser un mal entendido, un mal entendido dentro de mi cabeza. Como se me ocurre estar pensando en estas cosas. Creo que me dara dolor de cabeza, de esos que llegan en 5 segundos y duran 5 horas. Aunque lamentablemente con cada segundo que pasaba me daba cuenta de que gatomon podria tener razon.

- Siempre te pasa lo mismo con Taichi cuando no esta, Miyako es como tu hermana, no me extraña que te pase con ella tambien - volvio a hablar mi digimon segundos despues.

Mi hermana. Gatomon habia dicho todo eso refiriendose a la relacion entre hermanos, pero no estoy segura de que podria cambiar todo lo que habia pensando y sentido segundos antes. Miyako era muy especial para mi, siempre lo habia sido, pero creo que hasta ahora me di cuenta de que _tan_ especial.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Desde entonces los dias an pasado de lo mas normal, por lo menos eso es lo que piensan todos. Siempre e sido buena ocultando y callando las cosas. Si algo me molesta, no lo digo. Si algo me desagrada, no comento nada. Si me enamoro de alguien, jamas se darian cuenta los demas. Aveses me pongo a recordar el gardin de niños, en ese entonces me gustaba un niño, eramos buenos amigos pero jamas le conte sobre mis sentimientos. Pero vamos, eso fue un amor de la infancia, todos pasamos por eso. Nose como puedo estar comparando una cosa con la otra. Lo importante aqui es que nadie se a dado cuenta. Nadie a notado que me paso 20 horas al dia pensando en ella. Y nadie nota que la nombro excesivamente durante cada conversacion. Lo raro es que si hago memoria, estoy actuando como siempre lo e echo. Me doy cuenta de que pienso en ella y la nombro ante los demas pero...siento que esas eran cosas que hacia como parte de mi rutina. Talves estoy loca, pero probablemente lo hacia sin darme cuenta.

Dios, no se porque siento que algo esta mal. Nadie a notado que estoy enamorada de ella. Entonces ¿porque me molesta tanto que nadie se de cuenta? sera que ... ¿quiero decircelo? ¿quiero que _ella_ lo sepa?. Nose que hacer, en la noche es cuando suelo pensar en estas cosas. En el dia las cosas siempre estan normales si quitamos el echo de que pienso en ella cada que respiro. Lo mejor sera que duerma, mañana Daisuke nos a invitado a un partido de football que jugara contra una escuela sercana.

* * *

Ese sonido es tan insoportable. ¿A que sonido me refiero?, no tengo idea. Probablemente sea el ruido de un motor, el sonido que ocasiona mi celular cuando alguien llama, o la sirena de una ambulancia. ¡No no no! estoy equivocada, ese es el sonido de mi alarma. Abri los ojos al darme cuenta y vi que eran las 6:03am. Al parecer anoche me quede metidando demaciado tiempo. Recuerdo que llevo varios meses levantandome antes de que suene el despertador, pero creo que esta vez el sueño me gano.

Hice lo de siempre. Me duche, me vesti y desayune. El agumon de mi hermano estaba de visita con nosotros, asi que me asegure de terminar lo mas rapido posible. Ustedes probablemente nunca an comido junto con Taichi y Agumon, pero creeanme, si no terminan rapido su comida, ellos la terminaran por ustedes. Me despedi de mi familia, agarre mis cosas y me fui. Gatomon siempre me acompañaba hasta la escuela, asi que siempre tenia con quien hablar.

- Deberias decircelo - dijo mi digimon rompiendo el silencio que nos habia estado acompañando desde que salimos de mi casa.

- ¿A que te refieres? - me pregunte si Gatomon sabia lo de Miyako. Aveses olvidaba que el era el unico capaz de ver atravez de mi silencio.

- No lo se. Te vez preocupada, por algo o por alguien - me respondio - Y pienso que la mejor solucion para los problemas es si los hablas con los demas.

- Lo tendre en cuenta, gracias - me despedi con una sonrisa. La escuela estaba justo adelante - Te vere en el partido de Daisuke, ¿recuerdas donde es verdad?.

Gatomon afirmo con la cabeza y se fue. Pense en un momento en lo que dijo y llegue a la conclusion de que si le decia a Miyako, podria ser que las cosas mejoraran aunque sea un poco para mi estado mental. Sono la campana y me dirige a mi salon de clases. Justo antes de llegar me encontre con Takeru y me detuve a platicar un rato. El era de mis mejores amigos, y de los mas antiguos que tenia. Hablar con el siempre me tranquilisaba, porque aunque no se percatara de mis asuntos personales, sus palabras siempre eran expresadas de una manera que te alegraban hasta en los dias mas oscuros. Volvio a sonar la campana, lo cual significaba que debia encontrarme dentro de mi salon o me meteria en problemas. Todos los estudiantes fueron a sus respectivos lugares y asi dio inicio a otro dia como cualquiera.

* * *

Cinco, cuatro, trez, dos, uno. ¡Alfin! libertad. La campana de salida habia sonado y todos volaron como avez fuera del nido. Lo habia estado pensando todo el dia, ¿como le diria a Miyako lo que sentia?. No llegue a ninguna conclusion que me hiciera sentir mas segura de mi misma, pero supuse que las palabras llegarian solas en ese momento. Camine varias calles hasta llegar a un parque donde solia verme con Miyako casi todos los dias despues de la escuela. Habiamos decidido irnos juntas al partido de football, y como no soy de las personas que desaprovechan las oportunidades, pense que en ese parque seria el mejor lugar para decirle todo lo que sentia.

Tuve que esperar varios minutos. Siempre era igual, yo llegaba a sierta hora y Miyako momentos despues. Era algo obvio porque su escuela estaba mas retirada que la mia, asi que yo nunca me quejaba. Pero en cuanto llego la recibi con una sonrisa. Eso tambien era costumbre, no habia dia en que no me alegrara verla. Desde que nuestros digimon se fusionaron en uno solo, habia empezado a comprenderla mas, y entre mas la entendia, mas me daba cuenta de que era una persona maravillosa. ¿Nunca se los dije o si? ella era espectacular. Tanto fisica como mentalmente era hermosa, su cabello largo y lila me encantaban, y si pueden guardar un secreto les dire que aveses me daba envidia al ver como podia manejar tan bien las computadoras.

Me saludo con los animos que solo ella tiene, lo cual hizo que mi sonrisa permaneciera en mi rostro por varios segundos mas.

- Ultimamente Daisuke y Ken tienen muchos partidos de football - me comento mi amiga - si siguen asi tendremos que meternos de animadoras - dijo en un tono molesto, pero divertido.

- ¿Que? pense que amabas asistir a los partidos - le respondi riendo.

- Hikari, sabes que eso fue hace meses, cuando me gustaba Ken - dijo en un suspiro, dandome a entender que me la pasaba algunas veses viviendo en el pasado.

- Ya, no te enojes que solo es un partido, y aunque ya no te guste Ken, el y Daisuke siguen siendo nuestros amigos - Nose porque, pero al decir eso, al decir _ya no te gusta Ken _me hizo sentir de maravilla.

- Claro, les daremos todo nuestro apoyo - dijo con todos los animos posibles.

Miyako-chan siempre a sido de las personas que les gusta apoyar a los demas, y con el exeso de energia que tiene, eso le queda a la perfeccion. Sabe motivar muy bien, y por lo menos a mi, siempre me a dado animos. Ella es la posedora del digiegg del amor y la pureza, y si juntas su personalidad con ambos, logras tener a la persona de la cual estoy enamorada.

- Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, Daisuke me dijo que no nos distrajeramos como la vez pasada.

Tenia razon, en los ultimos partidos siempre llegabamos tarde por distracciones minimas. La ultima vez nos paramos de lo mas rapido a comprar un helado, nose como eso hizo que llegaramos tan tarde, pero al pareser Daisuke habia hablado con Miyako para evitar que estas situaciones se repitieran. Pero esperen un momento, ¿irnos ya? ¿al partido? no Miyako, primero nesesito quitarme este peso de ensima. Empezaste a caminar pero te tome de la mano por instinto. Tenia que detenerte un momento, no me tomaria mucho tiempo, lo juro.

- ¡Espera! - dije sin nisiquiera pensarlo - tengo que decirte algo.

- Dime.

Me miraste confundida, y no te culpo, seguramente mi cara estaba entre roja y con alguna expresion de miedo, pero eso no importaba. Te habias detenido y eso era lo unico que queria para que pudieras escucharme. Ahi fue cuando me pregunte el porque hacia esto. Todavia estaba a tiempo de arrepentirme, pero por alguna razon mi boca se empezo a abrir y yo empeze a hablar.

- pues veras...yo...tu... - que sabias palabras ¿verdad?, paresia una tonta hablando asi, pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba decirtelo, porque si no lo hacia, mi pobre cabecita iva a estar atormentada por el resto de mis dias.

No me quitabas la mirada de ensima, asi que no pude hacer nada mas. No podia acobardarme, y no queria hacerlo. Asi que volvi a intentarlo.

- Me gustas, - dije de la forma mas natural que pude - me gustas...como mas que una amiga - instantaneamente senti como mis emociones se mesclaban. Pude sentir como mi rostro mostraba una faccion seria, para despues mostrar una llena de miedo.

Miyako puso una expresion en su rostro que no pude desifrar, asi que para evitar confundirme mas, desvie la mirada hacia un lado. Pude ver que aun sostenia su mano, asi que para evitarme mas penas, intente soltarla. Queria salir corriendo, para despues poder inventarte alguna escusa de porque te habia dicho lo anterior, pero me fue imposible. Al intentar soltarte, fuiste tu quien sujeto mi mano para que no me fuera a ningun lado.

- ¿Que dijiste? - tu voz sonaba algo en shock.

Esto era una broma ¿verdad? no puedo creer que quieras que te lo repita, estaba segura que me habias escuchado la primera vez. Taichi por favor, nesesito que me prestes tu emblema un momento. Siempre e sido una chica valiente y segura, me tengo que asegurar que esas cualidades aparescan en este momento.

- Dije que me gustas Miyako-chan, me gustas mucho - volvi a mirarla y esta vez pude notar como un leve sonrojo se encontraba en el rostro de mi mejor amiga.

Se acerco a mi, a una distancia que normalmente los amigos no comparten. Primero me miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero despues pude ver como sus pupilas se concentraban en mis labios. Sabia lo que pasaria, asi que cerre mis ojos y me deje llevar. Segundos despues pude sentir como sus labios se posaban sobre los mios. Me dio un beso _tan_ tierno y puro, que me senti la villana de la pelicula cuando empeze a besarla de una manera mucho mas apasionada. En ese momento todo cambio. Pude sentir como todo esto habia valido la pena. Mis temores, mis preocupaciones, mis ganas de salir corriendo, y todo mi sufrimiento no habia sido en vano. Estaba feliz, tan feliz que solte su mano para colocar ambas de mis manos alrededor de su cuello, y pude sentir como las suyas se colocaban en mi cintura.

Me sentia en un sueño, lo unico malo esque tarde o temprano tenia que despertar. Abri mis ojos al momento de separar nuestros labios, y no pude evitar sonreir al sentir como Miyako me sostenia fuertemente para que no pudiera separarme de ella. Le di mi mas sincera e inocente sonrisa, ¿eso significaba que tambien le gustaba?

- Tu tambien me gustas Hikari, y mucho - dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que jamas le hice en voz alta.

- ¿Y no pudiste avermelo dicho antes? - bromee, en ese momento ya lo sabia, asi que no importaba.

- ¿Y Como iva saber que te gustaban las mujeres?, si te lo hubiera dicho probablemente me pondrias el titulo de loca.

Rei junto con ella, pero tambien me puse a pensar. Las mujeres no me gustaban, no en general. Si rara vez pensaba que un hombre era apuesto, con las mujeres pasaria una vez cada 100 años. Probablemente Miyako era esa mujer especial, de eso no habia duda, pero me di cuenta que lo que sentia por ella no era solo algo fisico, si no algo profundamente emocional. Ella era hermosa, pero si la amaba tanto estoy segura de que era por su forma de ser, y por quien _yo_ era al momento de estar con ella.

Un momento, ¿dije amaba?, ¿estaba enamorada de verdad?, llegue a sospecharlo pero no pense que fuera verdad. Se sentia extraño, un agradable y extraño sentimiento que apenas podia comprender, pero si se trataba de Miyako lo unico que podia hacer era alegrarme.

- No me gustan las mujeres - al decir esto vi como la cara de la chica que amaba cambiaba hasta formar una mueca de confusion - me gustas _tu _- creo que entendio mi mensaje, porque instantaneamente volvio a formarse una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me aserque a sus labios y la bese. Fue un beso rapido y simple, pero lo disfrute tanto como el primero.

- Debemos irnos al partido - le dije divertida mientras bajaba mis manos de su cuello para mirar el reloj.

- Ya puedo oir los gritos de Daisuke por aver llegado tarde - te oi decir mientras me tomabas de la mano.

Estoy segura que cualquiera se podria acostumbrar a tanta felicidad.


End file.
